Red Hope
by Annette C. K
Summary: It's Germany 1942 and Puck it's a jewish guy who is sent to the Ghetto. There he share room with lots of teenangers of his age, and he mets Quinn, a German girl who is a Commandant daughter and is engaded with Sam Evans, a young soldier. Puck/Quinn. Finn/Rachel. Brittany/Santana. Sam/Quinn. It's rated M because of the content.
1. Chapter 1: How did I endup here?

Well, let me say I'm obsesed with the Second World War since I'm a little girl. I'm a cuarter german, so...

I really hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**I**

**How did I endup here?**

Puck was at his house playing the piano with his sister, Sarah. They were singing a long "_Va, Pensiero_" by Giuseppe Verdi, our favorite song because it was also named "_Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves_**"** or something like that. They were waiting for start with Shabbat when they heard people kicking thei rdoor house.

"What's going on?" she asked scared.

"Stay here, Sarah." he said hiding his little sister.

"Where's mom?!"

"OPEN THE DOOR, FUCKING JEWS!" the man who was kicking the door yelled.

Their mom ran over towards her children.

"They are coming for us..." she whispered.

"No, I'm not going anywhere!" I screamed taking my sister on my arms "I'm hiding at the basement."

I ran down stairs but it was too late. Now there were twelve soldiers around me. Puck looked around looking for a place to hide and run away to Switzerland the next morning. But in that moment he felt someone hit him on the head now everything was black.

When Puck woke up, he wasn't at his house anymore. He was in a room where barely could he breathe and everyone's voices were too loud. _Where am I?_ He thought.

"Look, he's awake!" a girl with a big nose spoke.

A Latina girl turned around to face him. She stared at him for a few seconds as Puck sat up looking around. Everyone was staring at him like he was a freak and it felt too weird to him because he didn't like when people looked at him like that.

"W—Where am I? Where are my mom and my sister?" he asked obviously worried "I _have_ to find them! They might die!"

"Not if they already are…" a Chinese guy shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Puck yelled standing up "There's no freaking way I'm staying in this fucking place with fucking estrangers where the fuck it is. If _my_ family is dead!"

The Latina looked at the petite brunette with the big nose who took Puck's arm. She bitted her lip and looked into Puck's hazel eyes. He had deep eyes who usually could remind some people a puppy. He started to calm down and looked at her.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the Krakow Ghetto" she explained "And your mother and your sister were taken to the hospital because one soldier hit them hard and… I'm so sorry but they must be probably dead… that's what they do with us… I've seen people dead at the streets… innocent and good people are dying every day because of those sons of bitches!"

"_Us_?" Puck repeated.

"Jewish people" the brunette nodded.

"So you all are Jews?"

"No, not everyone" the Latina spoke "I'm a Latina who loves girls the way I was supposed to feel about boys, Mike and Tina, the Asian ones, are you know, Asians… Kurt and Blaine are dating so you must know why they're here. Wade is transsexual, Jake is black and Jewish, Mercedes is Black too and Artie is in a Wheelchair."

"So we are the kind of people they consider garbage and Europe wants to get rid of us…" Puck whispered.

"Something like that" the Latina nodded

Puck shook his head this cannot be happening. Not to him! God he needs to get the hell out of here and his only way out was Oskar Schindler. He had heard about that a business man needed cheap workers for his factory; he would do it for free. The man's name was Oskar Schindler. Puck needed to find him.

"Excuse me, I have to go looking for someone." He said passing by Mike.

"Looking for who?" the petite brunette asked him "By the way, my name is Rachel, what's yours?"

"Noah Puckerman, but my friends call me Puck… and I'm looking for Oskar Schindler or something…"

Everyone in the room broke into laughs. Puck stared at them confused, why they were laughing at him? He wanted to save his life for not die in this place.

"What? He's a business man I thinking about getting a job… out of ghetto."

"You have to go looking for Itzhak Stern" Rachel said smiling.

"Who's that?"

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"He's Herr Direktor's business counter… I think they are friends." She answered in a tone of question when she said Stern was a friend of Mr. Schindler. Puck rose an eyebrow "I mean they work together and Herr Direktor treats him very well for being a Nazi… so…"

"Yeah they're sort of friends." Blaine nodded "Or it looks like they are…"

"Well I think they are not friends" Kurt shook his head "Nazi people just don't like us."

"I second that!" Puck agreed with Kurt "However I have to work there if I want to get the hell out of the ghetto."

"I'll help you." Rachel smiled "I know Stern's building, my dads were there before they…" she looked down.

That's how Puck knew she had lost her parents, he sighed and hugged her. Losing both parents must be awful. He never met his dad… oh, well, he did. But the man was always drunk and yelling at him saying he (Puck) was garbage. He left when Puck was ten. He promised himself not becoming a dad like him… and he would tell everyone that he never had a dad. He doesn't even know where the hell his dad is! What his role as father or what a _papa_ is supposed to do. Maybe treat his child well. Who knows? He doesn't. No one knows.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel" he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. We all are here because our parents aren't with us for different reasons, dead or at their houses comfortable next to their chimneys while we are here in a ghetto living with twelve people in a same room."

"Don't forget the part when you say it's a tiny room where we need air. Fucking Germans!" the Latina said.

"You _are_ German, Santana." Jake shook his head.

"Not anymore, none of us is from our original country anymore!" Santana yelled "Now we live at the ghetto and the German society doesn't count us as Germans, so…"

"Okay, however let's go, Rachel." Puck took Rachel's hand which felt cold on his "Are you okay, babe?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and just nodded. He thought she realized what kind of guy he was; a womanizer. Was his fault like hot chicks? No! It was in his veins. It's the Puckerman gen.


	2. Chapter 2: The way out

Thank you all who have read chapter one! And I got exited when I saw **miss agron **was following this story! I love her fanfics! Haha.

* * *

**II**

**The way out**

Both teenagers walked through the whole building looking for the man Noah needed to find.

"Mr. Stern?!" Rachel yelled in every single room she could get in.

"Itzhak Stern?" Puck would follow her screaming the man's name.

They could hear babies crying, people screaming for mercy, adults and kids crying too. Puck was terrifying looking at everybody? How could he end up in a place like this?

"GIVE ME YOUR PAPERS, JEWS!" a very tall soldier shouted.

"What if I don't?" Puck challenged.

"Noah, if you don't show your papers, he will shot you!" Rachel said.

Puck sighed and looked at the soldier.

"Hey, I know you…" the tall man said "Puck?" Now he was in shock "What are you doing here, man?"

"What am I doing here?" Puck repeated "I have the same question for _you_."

Finn sighed and leaned against the wall. There was something Finn must know about Puck. Noah raised an eyebrow, Finn was his best friend and he forgot something he was proud of, and the reason why he was there.

The young man showed him the star on his coat.

"Oh, right you're Jewish…" he nodded "it's fine, bro. I will take care of you… both of you." He smiled at Rachel who smiled back.

"Please make sure to take care of every single person who lives in my room. And give me my own room, for take some chicks for do my thing."

"Forget about it. If you get someone pregnant they will shot the woman in the belly, which means bye woman, bye baby."

"Murder…" Rachel whispered to herself "Noah, can we move on?"

"Um… yeah, right" Puck nodded "See you later, Hudson."

"Who are you looking for?" Finn asked quickly.

Puck and Rachel shared a Cheshire cat smile to each other. In a few minutes, Finn was looking for Itzhak Stern outside while Puck and Rachel were looking for him in the building around Ghetto A.

"… Itzhak Stern?" Puck said one last time tired because he didn't find him yet, after _two hours_ his looking for the man was started.

He was going to give up.

"Yes?" he heard.

They turned around and saw a skinny back haired man. He was wearing round glasses, a black hat and a grey coat. Under it he was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. Puck and Rachel smiled at each other again.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stern" Puck smiled shaking the man's hand.

"Sorry, but who are you boy?" Itzhak asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." He apologized "My name is Noah, Noah Puckerman, sir. And this is Rachel…"

"… Berry" Rachel interrupted him.

"Berry?" the girl nodded "Okay, this is Rachel Berry."

"Okay."

"We have heard your work for Oskar Schindler…"

"Yes, I do… you need any help?" Stern asked looking at them.

"We wanted to know if we could work for him…"

"How old are you."

"I'm 14." Rachel responded.

"What about you?"

"I'm 21" Puck lied, he was 15, but he wanted to work.

"Noah, your papers say you have 15" Rachel said frowning.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, children. I wish I could tell you can go there and work, but you need to be older than 18. The Nazis aren't silly. I'm sorry." He said as he left.

Puck looked at Stern for a few seconds and then he looked down. That was his only chance to run away. Now he was stuck in the ghetto. He looked around and realized what kind of place this one was. Nazis and officials from the SS were screaming to some children who knows why, maybe because of nothing, just because those guys wanted to. Now one of them took his gun and shot one little girl on the forehead. The children screamed as they saw the young girl bleeding at the floor, her blood were like a waterfall. It was disgusting.

A blonde girl who was next to the soldier looking at him with anger, like she were against this whole thing. Puck kept staring at her for a few moments. She was beautiful to his eyes, blonde and short hair. Perfect body… he couldn't see her face, but he could see her profile. Noah thought she was beautiful. She was wearing a brown flowered dress and a matching pair of shoes.

"You know what?" he could hear the girl say to the man "I'm leaving. I came here looking for people who would take care of our house and make dinner, not to see you killing innocent children like her!" she pointed at the little girl who kept bleeding at the floor. The young woman's legs where full of blood, something that grossed her out "How the fuck you suppose to have a baby with me if you kill them!?" she yelled "Please don't make me think I made a mistake when I got engaged with you." She shook her head and walked away on Puck's direction.

"I know how to cook" he told her as she passed by him.

"Excuse me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you needed a cooker… I do know how to cook," he smiled "and I'm very strong as you can see" he said as he took the girl in his arms and lifted her from the floor. The girl chuckled a little bit; he was so charming and handsome.

"Noah." Rachel whispered "Don't… the soldier is going to…"

"HEY!" the guy the girl was talking to screamed taking his gun again "Put her on the floor." Puck did what the blonde soldier ordered him "Kneel down." He said just like before. Puck nodded and knelt down knowing this was the end of his life "Say your last words fucking Jew."

Rachel started to cry the moment she saw tears falling down across Noah's face. The soldier prepared his gun and put it against Puck's nape. The young man closed his eyes and waited for the blonde guy to press the trigger and kill him.

"That's what I thought" The German said when he realized Puck wasn't going to say a word.

"Sam, don't!" the blonde girl shouted "You're _not_ a murder! You're a _good_ man!" now she was crying.

Sam, frustrated hit Puck's nape with his gun and shot another person.

Puck was rolling on the floor crying with both hands on his nape. The blonde knelt down and stroked his head.

"Your name is Noah, right?" she asked. Puck didn't answer "I'm Quinn… do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I do speak German… I'm from Germany, actually." Noah answered.

"So what are you doing here if you aren't from Poland?"

"I think it's because there wasn't any space for a young, hot, good looking Jewish guy." He joked.

Quinn giggled.

"Totally." She agreed "So you cook… what kind of food?"

He looked into her deep hazel eyes.

"Oh, I… umm… I do cook pasta, some soups, strudel, latkes…"

"_Latkeds_?" she repeated interrupting him.

"No, it's _latkes_" he corrected.

"La-_Latkets_." she tried to say again. Puck chuckled it was obvious he couldn't teach a German girl how to pronounce that word "Sounds delicious, what is it?"

"Fried potatoes we make for Hanukkah." He shrugged.

"Hanu-what?"

"Hanukkah." He repeated "It's like Christmas for Christian people, but we do not have a tree on our living room and it lasts eight days."

"Eight!?" she repeated shocked "That has to be a _joke_!"

"Why would I be joking about my traditions?" he frowned "Hanukkah lasts eight days, and yes, it means eight days of presents."

"Wow. That makes me want to become a Jew…" she laughed.

"No, you don't want to… you would be probably dead…" he shrugged sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do Germans treat us like _shit_?"

"I don't know…" she whispered, obviously she knew why they treat them like that but she wouldn't tell that to a Jewish guy.

"But you could work in my house… you know about anyone who want to work there?"

"Come with me." Puck took Quinn's hand and walked towards his building.

When he took her hand, she couldn't help but smile. Puck's hand felt warm on hers, she loved that.

At the moment they walked into the building she could see the world that was just in the tip of her nose, but she never saw because of Hitler's inspirational words, his speeches made her love her country more than anything. She also loved to hear her father's speeches when a commandant or the same Führer in person went to her house. She could remember him saying:

"Germany, it's a strong country. We have the best army the world have ever seen before," he pointed at Sam who was sitting next to Quinn with a wine cup in his hand listening her dad's speech with a proud smile "beautiful women." he pointed at his wife, Judy who had a cup of wine too with the same smile Sam had "And the best president, of course." He pointed at the Führer with his cup full of red wine "Germany is going to take all the countries here in Europe, we are way better than them…"

"Amen." Sam interrupted Russell, her dad's name.

The man smiled at the young soldier and then at his daughter. Quinn pretended a smile, honestly being with all those men at her house made her kind of nervous. Plus, she never understood why they wanted to kill people from other races. She used to think that's what a community is made of, people with different points of view, color of skin, traditions. That, at least for her made culture. But as she heard once her father said, killing all those people was a vital part of the war.

Now that she was old enough for understand why they hated Latinos, Jewish, black and gay people, she thought it was stupid. Just for keep the race. She wouldn't mind if she had a baby with a Latino, a "mulatto" as her dad and everyone called black people or a Jewish guy. And she was up for everything. She wanted to have new experiences. Maybe kissing a Jew was way better than kissing Sam. She always thought Jewish people where smarter than the others, because the most of them were doctors, business men and teachers. She even had a Jewish teacher! She had a crush on him back in elementary school. She was eight and he was thirty, but what was supposed to know a little girl about love? She just used to think he was handsome and that's all.

Once in class she could hear her German teacher say he was against this all, the war and stuff. He said "I think everyone has a gen from other races…". That phrase was always on Quinn's head. It that was true, what was the point of that? Because of that she was against it too. But she knew that if she opens her mouth, her whole family would be dead. Like if saying something against the Nazi society was like a sin and if you talked about that aloud, anyone was allowed to take a gun and shot you on the head.

Like her mom said once.

"The sin isn't in the thing. It's in the scandal when people talk about it aloud."

Maybe she was right. So she didn't talk about it. She just kept it on her mind.

Now that she was there, in a real building of the ghetto. She felt like she was blinded with all those words. Now she wasn't proud of what was the SS doing.

Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing. The short movies she saw about this place showed something completely different. In the short film she saw people happy, playing football (Soccer), and happy kids having fun with other kids. But the only thing she could see there was misery. Women wearing messy fur coats and leather gloves, obviously they were from the high society. Girls of Quinn's age staring at her with hate or sadness.

"Oh my god…" she whispered to herself. This was pretty shocking.

A little girl with a red coat crashed against her, she couldn't have more than four years old.

"Sorry, _Fräulein_" the young girl said looking up at her

"It's okay" Quinn smiled and blended down for kiss the girl's forehead "Where are your parents?"

The little girl responded her shrugging. Quinn wanted to take that girl with her so badly!

"Want to come home with me? I'm not from here, so I can take care of you."

Puck smiled as he watched Quinn with that little girl. Something Quinn thought it was sweet.

"What?" Puck asked as he noticed Quinn was staring at him with a dumpy smile. _Beautiful_, he thought.

"Nothing" she shook her head and stood up "You like children, Noah?"

"I love kids, they are innocent and nice!" he shrugged.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and stared at the little girl. She didn't belong this. It was her fault being part of her family? No. She just was a four year old girl! She maybe didn't knew what the hell was going on with the world.

* * *

Would you mind review? Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

**Sorry for not updating. But here's chapter three. I'm really sorry because the story goes slow, but I'll try my best to make it better.**

**And I wanted to thank naynay678 and Katieb6 for the reviews. I'll try to get my grammar better ;). You know I don't speak english, so...**

* * *

**III**

**Freedom**

"Alright, I need at least twelve people to take care of my house." Quinn told Puck walking through the hallway "I've got you… but I need two cookers more, five people to take care of my garden…" she does really like flowers, when she was young she could sit on the backyard's grass to read a book, to smell flowers or simply lay down for look the clouds and their funny figures.

She used to say:

"When I grow up, I want a big house, with a big garden and a big backyard with swings and flowers and trees to climb! I also want a dog and a cat and a horse."

Yeah, she had big dreams. But now, with this war thing she knew it was hard to find a house with that kind of stuff (…and a backyard in a city where a horse could fit in). Now she wanted to move to the country side, but there was another problem; Sam. He didn't like animals, especially cats he was allergic to them or he said so. Quinn wasn't paying him attention after he said he didn't like cats, her favorite animal by far… of course after horses.

"I also live with a friend… her name is Brittany." she smiled to Puck, who noticed she was acting weird. Maybe sad because the war crashed all her dreams "She's nice." Quinn added.

"Um… great, I guess. Why does she live with you?"

"Her parents died a few years ago… she's living with us since that day. She's like a child."

"A child?" Puck repeated raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah… she's like an eight year old girl… maybe six. She believes in unicorns, magic and stuff."

Puck nodded.

"Maybe she's forced to do that for not to see what's going on around."

"I think she's lucky… I mean, I love my life but I don't know… sometimes I want to be a child again… I don't want to think I'm getting married in a few months or the fact that the father of my unborn kids is a baby."

"Wait, are you…?" Puck said worried. This was so perfect to be true, so there was supposed to be something wrong.

"God no!" she laughed "I'm keeping my virginity to my wedding night, just like my parents raised me."

"And what about Brittany?"

"You nasty!" she hit him on the arm.

"What?" he laughed.

"We don't talk about that stuff, we are _ladies_!"

"Girls want sex so much as guys want to, you know?" he said as they kept walking through the big building, ignoring the people around them. In this moment, they were alone in their own world "Lots of studies say it. Admit that you have felt a tickle _there_."

"That is _gross_ and something I won't talk about it with a complete stranger!" she yelled.

"That's the answer I wanted." Puck giggled.

"Asshole"

"Thank you" he kissed her cheek and walked into his room.

"TRAITOR!" Unique/Wade said pointing at Puck.

Everyone turned around to face them. The moment they saw Quinn there they felt like Noah had betrayed them.

"Are you insane, Puck?" Santana said standing up quickly "You _can't_ bring a German girl here!"

"Cool it, Lopez, she's a good Nazi." Puck defended Quinn.

"'_Good Nazi_'?" Santana repeated "Since when a Nazi is nice?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Puck.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!" she told him "Please take me out of this building, it's pretty obvious they don't want me here! And this is a living _hell_!"

"I would prefer to call it Purgatory." Santana said angrily "Why don't you tell your daddy to make it worse for give us a lowly and painful dead… wait, this _is_ a lowly and painful dead! You try to _kill_ us wanting to we don't notice what _you do_!"

"Okay, first of all…" Quinn spoke, but Puck interrupted her clapping a couple of times.

Everyone was screaming and attacking Quinn with who knows what kind of words, she didn't know Hebrew, so she couldn't understand them.

"Guys…" no one paid attention to him "_Guys_…" same thing "GUYS!" everyone stayed in silence "Good." He nodded "This is my friend, Quinn… she's from G-Germany?" she nodded in respond "She's from Germany and she's engaged to a soldier…"

"Don't help me like that, Puck…" Quinn said sarcastically.

Puck shook his head.

"… Besides _that_," he continued "she's the nicest girl I've ever met… Rachel and I saw her yelling at his future husband because he shot a little girl. She's even going to adopt her" he pointed the little girl who was standing next to Quinn.

That was the most amazing and beautiful thing someone had said about her. She smiles at him and kissed his cheek whispering "Thank you…" against his skin.

"And she's also our only way out of ghetto… she needs people to work at her house we could work for free."

"You must work for free if you don't want to the SS keep your paycheck… but I'll try to find the way to help you guys and to pay you for your wonderful work. And I'll let you live at the cellar… it's bigger than this room." Quinn added shyly.

"How can we trust you?" Lopez said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Because I'm not a liar"

"You're lying right now."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, sure" Santana said sarcastically "I've got a Mexican third eye that tells me you're a liar… I trust my third eye, not you!"

"Trust her, Santana." Puck frowned.

"Oh, wow. You found your Prince Charming." Santana told Quinn, she was an expert with sarcasm "It's ironic because the Prince Charming always rescues the princess, and now the princess is the one who is rescuing the prince, who doesn't live in a castle in the Charming Kingdom. You're the one who live in the penthouse, and he lives in the subbasement; the Ghetto. So get the hell out of here before I end you! _¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí?_" she asked in Spanish. None of them did understand what she was saying, maybe Rachel did a little bit, Quinn too but she wasn't sure "_¡COSAS_ _MALAS!_" she finished.

"You're just a scare little girl…" Quinn said walking towards Santana.

"This is not going to be good…" Puck thought aloud. The rest of them nodded in agreement with him.

"…You're just jealous of me because I live out of here, in Berlin, Germany… I was visiting this place to see what kind of people live here, and what I saw were the worst conditions of life I've ever seen in my live! I mean twelve in a room?"

"Well _this_ is the reality. Believe it or not, and it's _your_ fault." Santana spoke.

"It's _my_ fault?" Quinn repeated "What did I do?"

Everyone was watching them fight waiting for the moment when someone take a gun and shot the other. No one wanted to try to stop them and make things even worst.

"Your country sent us here! That's what you did, stupid German Bitch!"

With those words already said, Quinn slapped her hard on the face. Santana slapped her back. Puck took Quinn from the waist and walked out of the room putting her down in the hallway.

"Darn she's a genius slapper…" Santana whispered to herself.

"What?" Mike said confused. He was there but he didn't think that those would be Santana's words after a fight like that.

"Never mind…"

Puck stroked Quinn's cheek, it was red and it burned.

"Now I get why everyone hates people from here…" Quinn said breaking the silence between both of them "Is she even a Jew?"

"No, she's not…"

"Then why is she here?"

"She loves girls."

"Oh, she's lesbian…" Puck nodded in respond "Well it was her fault. Tell me, who in their right mind would tell everyone she likes someone from her same sex? I bet she knew what the SS do with gay people!"

"I don't know, this is my second day here… maybe the first one, I just remember a train full of people and I could barely breathe…"

"That's awful!" Quinn shouted.

"And when it stopped I fell… over than thirty people passed over me with that big desire to breathe…" he took a deep breath and looked into Quinn's eyes "When I woke up, I was already here, maybe someone helped me… I don't know."

Quinn took his hand and laced their fingers before kiss it. He smiled a little bit and she smiled back. She loved his smile, it was cute… a goofy smile. He loved her smile too, she was like an angel. She came to his life when he needed a way out, and she offered him to work at her house. He appreciated that. Now his face is closer and closer to hers and she doesn't move, like she wanted to him to kiss her. He rushed his lips over Quinn's who pressed her lips on his, who deepened the kiss the moment she touched him, starting to play with her tongue, two seconds in heaven, three, four…

"Quinn?"

Both of them fell apart the moment they heard a well-known voice for the both of them. Puck looked up at the young soldier who interrupted them he sighed as he saw Finn's goofy face. Thank God it was him, because if it were another soldier, it would have been shot him on the head not caring about what he was doing with Quinn and he could have died while he was kissing a girl. _Super awkward way to die_, he thought when that idea came to his mind.

"Finn!" Quinn smiled calmed as nothing had happened and to make him think it was just his imagination "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad sent me here with you… he wanted to you be safe" Finn said shrugging.

Okay, now Puck was confused as fuck. He shook his head and pointed at Finn, then Quinn and Finn again.

"You know _him_?" he finally asked.

"Of course, he's one of my daddy's soldiers" Quinn smiled "We are friends."

Finn nodded with the same goofy smile he always had in his face. He hugged Quinn, who hugged him back.

"Wow. That's funny because casually Finn and I have been friends since like forever! We are best friends."

Quinn smiled widely.

"That's great! Now you have someone who can protect you while you're working at my house." Quinn kissed Finn's cheek "Have you seen Sam? I have to tell him I'm going to adopt this little…" Quinn looked around looking for the little girl who was with them a few minutes ago.

She was gone.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"N—Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Finn pointed at her "Because I'm doing my job by being here, but _you_ are _here_ with _him_" he pointed at Puck "And you were _making out_ with _him_ even though _you have a fiancé_."

"I know… but I was here I needed people to work at my house, you know that!"

"And you want Puck as your sexual slave or what?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch out, Hudson!" Puck frowned.

"What? It's true! Even your last name says the kind of guy you are, _Fuckerman_!"

"_Fuckerman_?" Quinn repeated "Is that even a last name?"

"It's _Puckerman_, and maybe yes, I like to fuck but my life comes first!"

"I think that's going to kill you."

"Yeah, sure, I'll die during the act" Puck shook his head and walked into the room he was living in "Okay, guys who's coming to Berlin with me?"

"For what?" Jake asked "Germans don't want us there."

Puck sighed and looked at Jake.

"It's our only way out. If we don't _leave_, we'll _die_!"

"And what if we go to Germany with you… just in case" Santana spoke "Where are we supposed to live?"

"You heard Quinn, at her house's cellar. She needs people to take care of her garden… to clean the house or to help me out in the kitchen!"

"Oh hell no." Santana crossed her arms against her chest "I prefer to die here to go to her house."

Puck rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Okay, whatever Santana's out. Who's coming?"

Jake stood up and stepped next to Noah, so did Blaine with his boyfriend Kurt, Mike, Tina, Rachel and the rest of them. Except Artie, Santana and Wade/Unique. The three of them kept standing (and sitting in Artie's case) in front of the group of teenagers who were standing next to Puck without saying a word.

"I didn't know he was in a wheelchair…" Puck whispered to Rachel.

"They will kill him anyway" Rachel whispered back.

Puck sighed and passed his hand over his shaved head. He knew Artie knew he was going to die. He took Artie's wheelchair and rolled to an empty corner with him.

"You aren't like us, right?" he asked him quietly.

Artie shook his head.

"Why are you here, them?" Puck noticed everyone was paying attention to them and as Artie kept in silence he guessed it made him uncomfortable "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Artie took a deep breath and put both hands on his lap.

"They put me here because they made a mistake… it seems there's another Arthur Abrams around there pretending to be me while I am stuck here."

"I'm sorry. If it sucks being here because you don't have a choice, being here because of a mistake must be… I don't have words to say it…"

Artie shrugged.

"And you see a guy in a wheelchair is not an option for a worker."

Puck nodded. Now he got it. Artie did think he had no purpose to live stuck in a wheelchair, it made him sad. Arthur was a pretty smart guy good at math who could teach people easily because he had a lot of patient… maybe he wanted to become a doctor or a scientist. He had the potential for become into that and find the cure to his problem or whatever he had on his legs. He _had_ to take Artie out of there. And the key: Quinn.

"It'll be okay, Artie. I'll help you" he smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"That's so freaking charming" she finally said "Look, go back to Germany sounds like a wonderful idea, I understand and it's great, but we all know they will end up killing us."

Puck shook his head. He was sick of Santana's pessimism.

"Quinn won't let them to shot or hit or torture us… and I know for sure a soldier will help us." He smiled.

"Liar" Santana accused.

"One of them has been my best friend for eight years." he responded to Lopez with a firm look "He lives in that house too."

"Alright, and what do I win with this? Because if I'm risking my life I'm going to get something, don't you think?"

"Freedom" Puck told her, and with those words he convinced the young Latina.

They were leaving this place forever.

And some of them will never see their families again…


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Okay, it took me nothing to update the fourth chapter! I just couldn't stop tipping! haha. This chapter put me in trouble the other day at school because my teacher saw me writting. But screw that! It worth it.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**IV**

**Memories**

"Favorite movie, go!" Tina said clapping her hands.

They had been traveling by five hours in a train, it was cold pretty obvious for the season, it was winter and it seemed to want to snow. So they were practically glued to each other. Jake borrowed his coat to Artie for not get cold, and how he was sharing a big wool blanket with Mike and Tina.

"'_Le Voyage Dans La Lune'_" Jake told them pulling closer to Tina who was between Mike and him.

"'_King Kong'_" Puck said with a little giggle.

"Really?" Mike said "I thought you were going to say _'Tarzan'_."

"I like those movies too but there are lots of films about a man who grew up with gorillas in Africa. Plus Ann is very pretty." Noah answered Mike with a grin, God he loved that actress.

"Her name is Fay Wray." Rachel corrected him "And yes, she's very pretty." She added with a smile.

"She looks like Quinn, don't you think Puck?" Artie chuckled.

"Ha—ha. Very funny" Puck said with a sarcastic tone.

"About _'Le Voyage Dans La Lune'_" Rachel said turning to face Jake "I think that's a lovely movie."

"What's your favorite film, Rachel?" Mike asked.

"My favorite film is…" she said starting to think on an answer "Um… _'Viktor und Viktoria'_"

Kurt's eyes opened widely.

"Oh my Goodness! That's my favorite film too!"

"I like Charlie Chaplin's" Blaine spoke.

"I don't think there's someone who doesn't like his movies" Jake agreed "My favorite one is _'Modern Times'_"

"I prefer _'The Circus'_" Tina said smiling.

"What about you, Santana?" Blaine asked to the Latina who was sitting in the corner "What's your favorite film?"

The Latina looked up to him and sighed.

"'_Frankenstein'_" she answered.

"With Boris Karloff?" Mike asked.

"No shit!" Santana said, as always, sarcastically "Is there another _'Frankenstein'_?"

Everybody laughed at that comment. That was true, there was just one Frankenstein and it was Boris Karloff.

Sometimes Puck would think about a lot about the famous "What if…?" like, what if he was a doctor? What if he were a musician? What if he was an actor? He liked to sing and act, especially at school for math class; he always pretended to be sick so he could spend the period at the Nurse sleeping like a baby. Ever since he saw _'Frankenstein'_, he wanted to become in an actor for be the next monster. But before that, he wanted to be like Charles Chaplin; his biggest idol. Once at school he played Charlie Chaplin for his literature class, he did it awesome.

Suddenly the train stopped, pulling Puck out of his thoughts. Everyone stood up and walked towards the "window" full of barbed wire which could touch everyone's faces. What they could see were a train station full of people, people with big suitcases and sad faces, Jewish people. Someone opened the door for them Rachel almost fell if it weren't for Mike who grabbed her from the coat before she could touch the floor. The young girl, scared hugged Mike, she knew if she fell they would have shot her. Mike Chang saved her life.

They got into a truck; two soldiers were sitting with them to make sure none of them jump from it. But to be honest, no one thought in jumping to run away, they wanted to know their new home, and then if they didn't like it, they could run away and never come back, at least that was Santana's plan. She wanted to run away to Switzerland and start a new life there, forget about her family and get old there with some woman who could love her back.

For the other hand, there was Puck's plan. His plan was easy; he had fallen in love with that girl. He wanted to run away with her to America, which was a good place to live. Lots of his friends left to that country for scape from the Nazis or simply for a new start. That's what he needed; when the war come to an end he will run away with Quinn to Germany and see how do the people who make his life a living hell die in the jail. But to be realistic everyone knew that was just a dream, which will never happen because he was a Jewish guy in love with someone from the Nazi Party who was engaged to a soldier, a soldier who tried to kill him. Part of him wanted to come to Berlin to take care of her, give her protection, he was sure that Sam one day will end up hitting her hard; he will be there to don't let him do that. He was going to take care of Quinn no matter the risks.

When the truck stopped, they were able to get out of it and see where they will live. Same neighborhood where Puck grew up. The same house.

"No shit…" Puck whispered to himself staring at his own house.

It was a big house, his grandparents left them the house when they died, and he knew every single stash of that house even the more difficult place to find. He felt lucky and unlucky at the same time. Why did she live at his house?

"Such a lovely house, don't you think Noah?" Rachel asked him looking around.

It had a big garden full of bushes, trees and flowers. In one of the trees were hanging two swings, the ones his grandfather made with him when he was five years old.

_His mom didn't pay him attention because she was busy with his newborn little sister, Sarah. He felt like his mom forget about him, and his grandfather Markus Puckerman, did understand him or he pretended to, that one afternoon Puck was trying to read Julio Verne's _'From The Earth To The Moon' _under the big tree when his grandpa appeared with two tires and a long rope. What was he doing? He wondered putting the book apart._

"_What is that, grandfather?" he asked running towards the old man._

"_What is this?" the thin man asked staring at his grandson surprised "Oh, I suppose you must recognize a tire and a rope when you see them, Noah."_

_Puck just giggled and helped his grandfather as he could (just taking the rope because the tires were too big for him)._

"_Why did you bring all this stuff?" he asked as he put the rope on the floor._

"_I'll tell you a secret, Noah but don't tell anybody, okay?" he asked blending down to face his grandson._

"_I promise, grandpa! I swear! I… I… okay" he smiled._

"_Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?" he asked as he sat down on the grass next to the little boy who nodded excited "You want to fly, Noah?" Puck nodded again "I know how to make you fly, but you need to help me because it's a little bit hard, okay? I'm old and I cannot climb trees, but you can so you'll help me to make a fly machine."_

"_But grandpa, how am I supposed to fly with a tire? They're for cars!" he said looking up to the old man "They don't fly!"_

_Markus laughed at his grandson's logic. He was right._

"_Yes, but we have a rope, so we can make that tire fly."_

"_Wicked!" he said standing up "What are you waiting for? I want to fly!"_

_They spent the whole afternoon making the swing. He climbed the tree like one hundred times until both ropes were perfectly balanced, and then he helped his grandpa to see if it was safe. And it was. That was the first time he was very happy in a very long time, he forgot the fact that his father hit him. Just for one afternoon. What happened that night at his house is something Puck wanted to erase from his memory, especially the following days. Every time he could he just ran away from his house and sneak out at his grandparents' house to play with his swing and feel protected with his grandpa. The man was like a real father for him. When he died, Puck couldn't believe that was happening and he cried night and day for a year, he could spend the whole day playing with his swing just for the memory of the best afternoon of his whole life._

"Yeah…" he agreed whipping out some tears that appeared as he saw the swings.

In the inside, there was the same furniture. His old piano in the living room waiting for him to play it like he did the night the Nazis catch him with his family. The same long carpet on the stairs, the same big table where he did eat for fifteen years, it was like being home again. He looked around to make sure there wasn't any soldier close to him, so he could walk up stairs to see if his bedroom had the same furniture and stuff. Maybe it did. He separated from the group of teenagers who were looking around stupefied; they never imagined that Quinn would live in such a beautiful house. Rachel noticed so she followed him, there she saw a few family photos of a wedding, a Jewish one, a pretty young woman with long blonde hair faking an smile standing next to a young good looking boy with a huge smile. They had like fourteen years old, maybe the guy had sixteen. The girl looked sad in lots of photos but she always had the best smile she could fake.

On the second floor, there were three big rooms; one was full of books of all the topics you could think about, from _'Don Quijote De la Mancha'_ by Miguel de Cervantes in Spanish and German, the Spanish one was one of the very first editions, to _'The Hobbit'_ by J. R. R. Tolkien, wrote in 1937.

In the next room there was a living room, with a record-player and some sofas, maybe a place where they could relax while they are listening to good music like Billie Holiday and stuff.

In the third and last room she found Puck lying on the bed hugging a pillow. _What the hell is he doing?_ She asked to herself. He had a tiny smile as he smell the big pillow and took a teddy bear that was next to him. His grandpa gave it to him the day he was born, so that teddy bear meant a lot for him.

Rachel looked around, next to the bed there was a guitar and lots of drawings on the wall most of them said "Noah, mama and me" in German. She guessed those were drawings of his little sister.

"It's your house, isn't it?" she asked quietly. Puck just nodded "Your mom had good taste, I like it. You like reading?" she said pointing the book that was on his night stand. It was _'From the Earth to the Moon'_.

"Yeah, my grandfather gave it to me before he died… it's my favorite book." He nodded "And thank you for don't telling everyone I sneaked out to my bedroom… I just… it's too much… this is my house and someone just took it and uses at it where theirs. My grandfather bought it in 1912 when he moved with his wife from the country side…"

They heard someone's steps walking towards the room. Puck stood up quickly putting the teddy bear on the bed where it was before so no one can think he was stealing something to himself. It was Finn; he always arrived in the right moment. He sighed as he saw Puck looking at him with hate.

"Dude, I swear I didn't know about this!" He told Puck "They just told us to come here because this was Quinn and Sam's new house so we could make sure it wasn't toxic because here used to live Jews."

"Alright, I'll walk down stairs towards the cellar, for not intoxicate you with my Jewish presence." He shook his head and took the Teddy bear; he wasn't going to leave it there because he was sure Sam will burn it.

Down stairs he saw Quinn. Today she was wearing a big chinchilla fur coat, black leather gloves, a fur hat and nice black high heeled Mary Janes shoes. She looked beautiful. For the other hand there was Sam, who was wearing a black suit, black shoes and a matching jazzy hat. He looked good. Puck liked jazzy hats and he had lots of them in his closet, but if he saw that murder with one of his hats he will shot him.

"You." Sam pointed Puck "Turn on the chimney."

Puck rolled his eyes and gave Rachel the Teddy Bear. That got Quinn's attention. _Why he was giving that girl a Teddy Bear?_ She wondered.

A few minutes later, the chimney was ready. Puck stared the fire for a few seconds realizing that Sam or any of the soldiers were around, so he could play the piano, he sat down in front of it but before he could move, he heard Quinn's voice.

"You know how to play?" she said sitting next to him.

"It's my piano; of course I know how to play it."

Quinn looked at him confused, _what did he try to say with that?_ She wondered.

"Okay, go ahead, play." She said.

Puck started playing something he composed a while ago.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" Quinn spoke. Puck simply smiled "Sam is going to be out of the country next month. I was wondering if…"

"Sleep with you will be an honor." He interrupted Quinn before kiss her deeply.

"Wait!" she said pulling apart a little bit "No one has to know what's going on between us."

Now she was being serious, Puck will never open his mouth. What this girl needed was an epic love story a lover, someone she could give herself and be open with. He was the one who will make her feel like a woman.

A blonde girl was staring at them from the door; she thought friends did that stuff. Quinn told her about Puck last night and she told her they were very good friends. She was wondering if she could find that friend someday. The one who can rice her heart and drive her crazy, like Noah Puckerman was doing with Quinn who as she told her best friend, Brittany, was planning to go dirty. She thought that go dirty was something like play in the mud, and that seemed fun! She needed to find a friend like Puck, like right now.

Finn saw them kiss. He saw them kissing! It wasn't his imagination. What if Sam finds out about this all? What will happen to Puck? He won't let Sam to shot Quinn or Puck. He was keeping the secret and then ask Rachel if she knew something about all this. If she didn't he would go asking Puck and Quinn directly. But for now, he was going to pretend he didn't see anything, for don't give Sam a reason to shot his best friend.

* * *

**What do you think? I looked up and I found out that people from the Nazi Party took jewish family's houses to live in them (Like Oskar Schindler, for instance), so it just came to my mind.**

**Do you mind to review? **

**Love you soooooo much!**


End file.
